


The Whole Truth

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, backstabber, etc - Freeform, lying slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything I want to say to the one who hurt me.I may give them the link. I may not. Haven't decided yet.





	

I knew better when I met you. I had a bad feeling, but I chose to take a chance. You were funny; you were a good listener; we just clicked as friends.

You lived several states away, so it's not like you could really hurt me. We talked all night that first night, and were pretty much glued to the phone from that day forward.

I told you things I'd never told anyone - not even my own mother. You kept my secrets (for the most part). You didn't make me feel gross or dirty or crazy. You encouraged me to be more 'myself,' and to go for what I wanted in life.

I was happy for you when things went well for you, and vice versa. There was no jealousy, no competition. Not then. That came later.

I finally confessed to you that I liked women as well as men. Our talks became more and more rife with sexual tension and feelings. When I planned a weekend visit, you wanted it to be physical.

I thought it was a bad idea, but told myself it would just be the weekend. 

I hated touching you. I did it to reciprocate what you had done to me, but my heart wasn't in it. I loved the affection side of things, but the sex was.. wrong. Weird. I felt dirty.

Over time, as we became more lovey, the sex improved - but I still didn't find your body very attractive. 

I hate eating pussy. Yours especially. It smells bad, it's very loose, and I have to move fat rolls out of the way to get to it. Even touching it was gross.

My history of being exploited and of going against my feelings to please others came into play, and I tried. I really did.

I don't even like kissing you. There are very few people I've enjoyed kissing (ex hubby is one I didn't like kissing, either). Again, I loved the affection, and I loved how you made me feel safe. You were my sanctuary in all things.

You used to love my intelligence and my opinions. Now you hate them both. You will literally argue with facts and proof, just to go against me. I'm not sure if you're ill, a liar, or both. 

You used to love my sexual thoughts and urges, encouraging them. Then they made you jealous, insecure, inadequate etc.

You used to love my body; now you hate it.

You used to love affection; now you shun me.

You used to love talking to me; now you hate it.

You used to brag about me; now you trash me.

You used to hate cheaters; now you ARE one.

Remember when your ex told you he'd cheated? You punched him in the face. 

When I confronted you with evidence, more and more, over and over, you continued to lie or refused to answer. You acted like I was crazy or lying or a stalker, when it was YOU who was in the wrong.

You accused me of cheating or wanting to cheat. You shamed me for my fantasies. And then you did all that shit. I had to go get STD testing done after years of a mostly-celibate marriage because you whored around. At least 'whoring' would've helped pay bills; you gave it away for free. 

You introduced new lover/s to your kid, putting him in the middle.

You got your fat slut friends to lie for you and cover for you so you could fuck. You told/tell people how awful I am, justifying yourself. THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR CHEATING. 

You lied and lied and lied about loving me, wanting me, being happy with me. "I'm just tired/stressed/traumatized" etc. YOU HAD HUNDREDS OF FUCKING CHANCES TO TELL THE TRUTH, BUT YOU REFUSED.

You risked making me look bad and tearing our family apart.

You took off your ring and lied about it. I think you sold it.

You took down my photo and lied about it. You took down my kids' photo and lied about it.

You fucked with my stuff. You snooped. You fucked in our house, possibly where I sleep.

You lied about money. You lied about food. You lied about where you were and who was there.

I'm going to tell the kids the truth, and they will hate you. They should.

You don't do that to kids if you love them.

You are everything your dad, ex hubby, ex boyfriend, mom, and slut friends are/were.

You are a hypocrite and a liar. I almost left you dozens of times before I caught you. I wish I had. The other awful stuff wouldn't have happened.

I should've risked it all to try to be with X, even if it was only once, even if I got rejected... It would've been better than this nightmare.

You used to be my friend. 

Even if I could go back to being the woman I was when we first met, you wouldn't want me anymore. You don't like women, and you lied about that, too. You've become more selfish, slutty, fat, and irresponsible than when we first met. 

I trusted you. You thought you could control and predict your feelings, and you were wrong. I was right. 

I didn't want a relationship. I didn't want to trust anyone that much, or live with anyone. I didn't want to expose my kids to this pain. I was right. I changed it all for you and your kids. I gave up so much, over and over, only for you to shit on me, my kids, my life... 

Yes, I did want to fuck someone else - but I didn't do it. Ever. I've never cheated on anyone. You kept telling me you loved me and accepted me as I was, but you didn't. You never did. You were jealous and insecure and paranoid and judgmental and... grrrrrrrr!

You're seriously as bad as J. Actually, you're worse, because she's only hurting ONE child with her selfish ways. You're hurting THREE.

I did love you, and I did feel some attraction toward you. It wasn't the love of my life, but I thought we could make it work. I had the best intentions for all of us, rather than just chasing what *I* wanted (which was X).

I hope you get cheated on, stolen from, infected, evicted, and all kinds of fun things. I don't wish it on your kid, but you? I wanted you to die. Even before I knew about the cheating for sure, I wanted it sometimes. I wanted you to die. I wanted a lot of dark, fucked-up things to happen to you, but I won't put them here. Karma's a bitch. A motherfucking BITCH. 

I cried after sex. I felt dirty. I hated myself for being weak, for wanting touch. For trusting you with my body. When you stopped loving me, you basically made me a rapist by letting me be intimate with you after that point. We violated each other, I suppose.

You're a pathetic liar with no common sense and a midlife crisis as big as your pussy. You embody everything people hate about women. You fit so many of the stereotypes, it's no longer funny - but I have to laugh, or I'll do something worse.

You're not 'hot.' You have big boobs and a big butt because you're so big. You have a round unwrinkled face because it's a fat face. Men hit on you because they think fat women are easy and have low standards, and many of them do. You posting cleavage and DSLs online doesn't hurt. You are so overweight, it's killing you. How is that sexy? Would you want someone having a heart attack while you were fucking? Would you want someone too big to be on top of you? 

You tried to sabotage anything that made me happy, anything or anyone in my life that you didn't understand or like or agree with or control. You tried to fuck it all up for me, and largely succeeded. You're so lame.

I will never, ever, ever live with a fuck-piece again. I will never trust anyone the way I trusted you. You never deserved me. Deep down I knew I was settling, but I thought our family mattered more than romance and good sex. I made you happy and kept us all safe. That was the plan. It was 'good enough.' You fucked it all to hell. YOU.

Yes, I was verbally aggressive towards the end. I was emotionally distant sometimes. But I meant well, and I never cheated. I worked my ass off for all of us. I tried. I couldn't fake romance, and even if I had, you wouldn't have appreciated it. You started to fuck this up way before I did.

X was right about you. Everyone who warned me about you was right. My gut was right. I've learned I need to listen to myself more. I hope you learn you need to listen to yourself less.

I showed you who I was. I told you who I was. You insisted you wanted me. I was honest; you weren't. This is more your fault than mine. You are beyond selfish and childish. I'm concerned for you, your risk to yourself and others. I mean that.

The more you tear me down, the more I know you're hurting. The more upset you get, the more I know you're guilty. The more you tell me I'M nuts, the more unbalanced I know you are.

You and your fat lying slut friends can all go fucking get AIDS and die. Fucking fat bitches. Being fat isn't always a sign that you're a bad person, but in this case, it ties in with it.

I hate you. I hate you, and yet I pity you. I pity your kid. I pity mine, because they'll miss you. You broke me, and damn near killed me.

I wish we'd fucked once and then been friends or never spoken again. 

You're a disgusting excuse for a person.

You're wrong about me, about us, about the family, about the world. You're wrong more often than not. 

You'll be sorry. I don't make threats; I don't have to do anything - you'll be sorry. Trust me. I bet your pawpaw's real proud of you. I bet granny would be, too, if she knew. Right? 

Your one job - the one thing I asked of you - was to tell me the truth when it mattered. One thing. You failed.


End file.
